It Was You
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: One-shot inspired by the 6x10 flashback to the 9th grade party. What if Chuck and Blair had a moment that night without even realizing it? Written because as fun as it was to see the original Chuck, we all wanted to see some Chair in the flashback.


**I was really entertained by the 9th grade Chuck as well as charmed by the Derena scene. But I know I'm not the only one who was holding out for a Chair scene!**

* * *

Blair smiled around at everyone that was currently partying at the Waldorf house. It was Kati's 22nd birthday and for fun they had decided to hold it at Waldorf home like they did in the 9th grade. Her husband Chuck, Serena, Dan, Nate and a few others from Constance and St Judes were currently seated around a bottle, having some immature fun.

Blair and Chuck were entwining and playing with each other's their fingers in their absentminded way. That was how it had been for the past month. They were more of a team than ever, now that they were married. Chuck and Blair had, after all this time, found themselves practically navigating through life as a combined force. They could love, trust and accept each other so intensely because they were each other. A partnership and the true definition of soul mates.

Serena was already wasted, simply because she could be. She somehow spun the bottle in the middle and waited for it to stop, giggling in her 4 year old way and clasping her hands together in excitement. Dan beamed at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. They were dating again, and hadn't felt this happy since high school. Dan and Serena had a special bond that only grew stronger with each day and event of their lives. Dan being Gossip Girl had revealed why they felt so strongly connected all along. While Chuck and Blair were fighting fire with fire, Dan and Serena's differences were what made them perfect for each other. They fulfilled each other's destiny.

The bottle finally stopped and it pointed at both Chuck and Serena. The sunny smile on Serena's face dropped and her expression morphed into one of disgust. Chuck had to laugh at the situation and shook his head.

"Seriously?" Serena cried. Blair rolled her eyes, but surprisingly chuckled along with her husband.

"Rules are rules S. You wanted to play this game," Blair said with a smirk. She knew not to be jealous, because this was practically the grossest thing Serena would have to do. Blair instead looked at this as a payback for Serena forcing everyone to play such a stupid, childish game.

"Let's get this over and done with sis" Chuck drawled with a smirk. Okay, Blair had to give Chuck a filthy look at that, as well as everyone else in the circle.

Serena let out a long suffering sigh. She wasn't about to kill the party mood, and she supposed the amount of champagne she had drank could help make this slightly bearable.

Chuck and Serena leaned forward and kissed for the compulsory 10 seconds. The feel of their lips against each other was so repulsive that they couldn't bring themselves to use their tongues. Chuck started to laugh 5 seconds into it and Serena soon started giggling because the whole thing was just ridiculous. Everyone had to smile and laugh at the two people who were the cheekiest and possibly most immature people of the Upper East Side back in the day. Once it was over, they pulled back and Serena made a big show of wiping her mouth and Chuck continued to laugh.

"That was the first and last time!" Serena cried in disgust.

"Actually, if my memory of Kati's 9th grade party is anything to go by, that was the second time. And I must say S, you've lost your touch!" Chuck said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember that!" Serena exclaimed.

"Probably because you were extremely inebriated" Chuck drawled.

Chuck remembered it in his head.

_He had been growing bored of the girls at the party, and knowing that Serena was fun to provoke, he had sauntered up to her. _

"_S" he drawled flashing her a smirk._

"_Ugh, Chuck. What do you want?" Serena groaned rolling her eyes._

"_You. Meet up in Blair's room in 5?" Chuck suggested. _

"_Fine," Serena said with a sigh and walked off._

"_Too easy" Chuck thought to himself, feeling bored. But Serena was hot so she'd do._

_After swallowing back a couple more drinks, he went up to Blair's room and waited. Leaving the lights off in the room to make things slightly more exciting. About a second later, a person burst into the room, slamming the door behind them and locking the door. They paused for a moment as though they were about to turn on the lights, and then seemed to change their mind. _

"_You there?" a female voice whispered. _

"_Ah, Serena showed up as expected" Chuck thought with a smirk. Her voice sounded a bit different, but he was pretty drunk so he dismissed it._

"_Yes I am" he whispered back._

"_Good" she said, before throwing herself onto him and slamming her lips against his. _

"_Woah, she's a good kisser" Chuck thought. He pressed more and more kisses against her lips with his curled mouth and ran his hands all over her body until he grasped her bottom. She gasped and he took to opportunity to touch his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss. She pressed her body even more tightly against his and moaned. A shiver ran down Chuck's spine at the sound and contact. _

_They continued to make out and grind against each other for several minutes, moaning._

"_You feel amazing" Chuck groaned, feeling himself start to harden._

"_More" she whispered breathily._

_Chuck's eyes rolled back at that and pulled her to the bed. Just as he reached up to cup one of her breasts, the music stopped downstairs._

"_Time to cut the cake!" Kati's voice called out._

_And just as suddenly as she had pounced on him, she jumped off._

"_Got to go!" she exclaimed with a giggle and ran out, slamming the door behind her._

_Chuck shook his head in disbelief and laughed before getting up to follow her downstairs._

"No Chuck, I think you were more inebriated than I was because I did no such thing!" Serena exclaimed, breaking Chuck out of his thoughts.

"Who cares? Let's just continue the game" Blair said with a huff, a bit annoyed until Chuck lifted one of her hands and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers and allowing a small smile to appear on his face. She blushed at the look of love in his eyes and looked down at the bottle, hastily trying to play the whole moment off by spinning it. It pointed to her and Nate. She had to giggle and Nate chuckled.

Chuck's eyes narrowed and he gripped Blair's hand tighter. But she sent him a soft, melting smile and he relaxed a little.

Blair leaned towards Nate and he edged closer as they pressed their lips together. Blair was used to this failure. It was sweet, she guessed, but it didn't get her blood going. Nate didn't know how to meet Blair's lips the way he could with other women, and like always, he felt like simply kissing her was a task that he was forced to complete. The 10 seconds were up and they pulled apart.

Blair sent Nate an awkward smile.

"This is why we're friends" Nate said with a laugh. Blair laughed back but was slightly offended.

"Hey! There was that one time" Blair exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? When?" Nate asked with a grin.

"At Kati's 9th grade party, actually! Don't you remember?" Blair said. Her mind went back to that night.

_Blair was actually having one of those good nights. She was buzzing from the champagne and was surrounded by all of her friends. She spotted Nate and decided that it was time to have some fun with her boyfriend._

"_Nate, sweetie!" Blair said as she approached him. _

"_Hey Blair, what's up?" Nate said with a grin._

"_I'm feeling a little bored. Meet me in my room in 5?" She whispered in his ear. Nate looked at her with an innocent, confused smile but nodded before walking away._

"_Too clueless" Blair thought to herself, feeling slightly bored. But he was her prince so it didn't matter._

_After swallowing back a couple more drinks, she went up to her room. Blair burst in stumbling slightly from the alcohol and slammed the door behind her and locked it. She paused for a moment before deciding to leave the lights off to make things more exciting. _

"_You there?" she whispered. _

"_Yes I am" a male voice that she assumed was Nate's whispered back. It sounded a little different but she blamed it on the alcohol._

"_Good" she said, before throwing herself onto him and slamming her lips against his. _

_He pressed more and more kisses against her lips and ran his hands all over her body until he grasped her bottom. She gasped and he took to opportunity to touch his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss. She pressed her body even more tightly against his and moaned. Her body felt hot from head to toe. Nate's kisses had never done this to her before._

_They continued to make out and grind against each other for several minutes, moaning._

"_You feel amazing" he groaned, and she felt him harden against her. It excited her._

"_More" she whispered breathily._

_He pulled her to the bed. Just as he reached up to cup one of her breasts, the music stopped downstairs._

"_Time to cut the cake!" Kati's voice called out._

_And just as suddenly as she had pounced on him, she jumped off._

"_Got to go!" she exclaimed with a giggle and ran out, slamming the door behind her._

"It was the best kiss we ever shared! How can you not remember?" Blair asked.

Chuck cleared his throat next to her.

"Sorry Blair, where did this happen?" Nate asked, feeling really confused.

"We snuck up to my bed room together" she said, not realising how carried away she was getting or the fact Chuck's look was getting darker and darker.

"Yeah well so did Serena and I. It was one of the best kisses I ever had." Chuck bragged, looking Blair right in the eye.

Blair glared at Chuck and opened her mouth to snap something back, but Serena yelled out before she could.

"No Chuck we did not make out at that party!" Serena stressed, almost feeling the need to laugh at Chuck's delusions.

"I went up to you and ask you to meet me in Blair's room and you agreed" Chuck snapped.

Then it dawned on Serena and she burst out laughing.

"I agreed to get you to go away, but I definitely did not meet you up there. Dan can even tell you that that the only time I was upstairs at that party was just before I talked to him" she finished, sending Dan a glowing, secretive smile.

"She's right. I couldn't keep my eyes off her all night" Dan said, smiling lopsidedly back.

Chuck was baffled. Who did he kiss then? Surely Serena had simply had too much champagne and forgotten.

"Nate, how could you forget that kiss in the dark? It was just before Kati called out to cut the cake" Blair continued after the awkward pause of silence. Chuck's anger at Blair melted away as he realised what had happened. A smirk appeared on his face, and he stopped himself from saying anything just to see what Blair would say about the kiss.

"Sorry Blair, but I definitely was downstairs then. The lacrosse guys and I decided to smoke the pot Chuck gave me for the first time" Nate said excitedly and dreamily, thinking about his first joint. Blair would have laughed if she wasn't so baffled.

"But it was so different from all our other kisses. There was no way you could forget how amazing it was" Blair said with a pout. She wasn't that bothered seeing as she was totally and irrevocable in love with Chuck, who she had shared the most electrifying kisses of her life with. But still, it was a pretty great kiss to her. Was she that blind to everything in her relationship with Nate?

"Is that so Blair?" Chuck asked with a smirk. Blair stared at his amused expression suspiciously, before deciding to play this game of his.

"Yes. It was hot...passionate...and erotic" Blair whispered to him with a smug smile, everyone else disappearing to them as they looked into each other's eyes.

"What was your favourite part?" Chuck asked with interest.

"Hmm, there was more than one. I loved the way we ran our hands over each other desperately" Blair said boldly, "I particularly enjoyed the feel of his body tightly against mine."

Chuck exhaled through his nose in a silent laugh.

"Come with me baby" he whispered in her ear huskily. Blair swallowed and allowed him to pull her up. They walked away from the others without a word.

"I don't think that even _I _will ever completely understand that relationship" Dan said shaking his head. Everyone else in the circle nodded in agreement and continued to play the game.

Chuck led Blair upstairs to her room. He paused outside her bedroom door and turned to her with mischievous eyes.

"I'm going to go in there, and I want you follow me in and re-enact everything that happened that night with Nate" Chuck said with a smirk.

"Seriously Bass? I underestimate your twisted mind every time" Blair said exasperated.

"Problem, Bass? Can't seem to remember a kiss that you described as, what was it? Hot...passionate and erotic?" Chuck drawled in his sexy tone. Blair swallowed hearing the words slip from his lips, momentarily distracted.

She shook herself and looked him straight in the face and raised her eyebrows as if to say "go ahead." Chuck walked in, again not bothering to turn on the lights. Blair followed him, slamming the door behind her. She paused for a moment before deciding to leave the lights off again.

"You there?" she whispered, with a smirk.

"Yes I am" Chuck replied. Blair froze. There was no way he was that psychic. Nate must have divulged information about the kiss to him. But Nate seemed to have no idea what she was talking about.

"Good" she said, before throwing herself onto him and slamming her lips against his.

Just like it was when she was 15, he pressed more and more kisses against her lips and ran his hands all over her body until he grasped her bottom. She gasped and he took to opportunity to touch his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss. She pressed her body even more tightly against his and moaned. The heat filled her from head to toe, the exact same way. The same shiver went up Chuck's spine.

They continued to make out and grind against each other for several minutes, moaning.

"Oh my God, it was you! It was you!" Blair cried as he suckled on her neck.

"You feel just as amazing" he groaned.

"More" she whispered breathily.

He pulled her to the bed. Just as he reached up to cup one of her breasts, the music stopped downstairs.

"Time to cut the cake!" Kati's voice called out.

"This time we're not stopping" Chuck said demandingly as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Fine by me" Blair said dreamily as she met his lips again.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated :)**


End file.
